Nienawidź mnie bardziej
by NessLuthien
Summary: "Spróbuj nienawidzić mnie tak bardzo, tak szalenie, że nigdy nie będziesz w stanie zapomnieć tego uczucia". Takie tam HanaKiyo. Z lekkim KiyoHyuu. Dedyk idzie do Yuuki5 :3


Nie potrafiłem go nienawidzić.

Przecież ja nie potrafiłem nienawidzić ludzi. Nie tak naprawdę.

Przecież zawsze potrafiłem ich zrozumieć. Wybaczyć im. Za każdym razem.

Nie obchodziło mnie jak bardzo zawinili. Jak bardzo skrzywdzili osoby wokół siebie. Byli przecież ludźmi. Istotami z natury zdolnymi do gniewu, do nienawiści.

Przecież to nie zawsze zależne od nich. To kim się stali.

Przecież zawsze był jakiś powód. Coś, co stało ponad.

To przecież nic dziwnego. Nic nowego. Nie mogłem ich nienawidzić za to, że są ludźmi.

Więc nie mogłem też nienawidzić jego.

Miałem swoje życie, przyjaciół, rodzinę, pasje. I to wystarczało. By kochać wszystko. By codziennie się uśmiechać.

Zawsze wydawało mi się, że to brzmi strasznie głupio i utopijnie. Ale przecież było prawdziwe.

Niezniszczalny-utopijny-świat-Kiyoshiego-Teppeia.

Ale przecież prawdziwy. (Nie)boleśnie prawdziwy.

Czasem wyobrażałam sobie, że znajduje kogoś, kogo mógłbym szczerze znienawidzić.

Bo wiecie…. Skoro człowiek składa się ze szczęścia, miłości, gniewu, zazdrości… nienawiści.

Jeśli tak bardzo w to wierzę. To czym jestem ja w tym niezniszczalnym-utopijnym-świecie?

Przecież (nie)mogę być kimś więcej. (Nie)mogę być kimś mniej.

Mogę być tylko człowiekiem.

Zdolnym do złości. Zdolnym do destrukcji.

Przecież ja też mam prawo. By niszczyć to, co chciało zniszczyć mnie.

To co odebrało mi rok życia. Rok spędzony z przyjaciółmi, rok spędzony na realizowaniu pasji.

Mam to prawo!

Szkoda tylko, że nie chce go użyć.

Nie przychodził często. A nawet, gdy już przyszedł to rzadko się odzywał.

Siedział tylko w drugim kącie pokoju i przyglądał mi się z kpiącym uśmiechem na twarzy. Nigdy nie potrafiłem zrozumieć czego on tak naprawdę chce. Na początku myślałem, że to po prostu jeden z jego żartów, mających na celu upokorzenie mnie. Przecież pozbawił mnie tylu rzeczy. Chciał obejrzeć swoje dzieło. Może wiedza o tym co zrobił mu nie wystarczała.

Musiał patrzeć. Jak leżałem w szpitalu, jak zabierali mnie na rehabilitację. Musiał patrzeć na to gdzie byłem. A byłem tam. Byłem tam zamiast być na boisku, zamiast być z drużyną.

Zrobił to, by przyglądać się mojej porażce, prawda? By móc tam przychodzić.

Tak myślałem. Przez miesiąc…nawet przez dwa. Ale wtedy już zacząłem się zastanawiać.

**Dlaczego dalej tu przychodzi? Nie poddałem się, powoli zdrowieje. **

Przecież nie może mu to przynosić satysfakcji. To jak powoli idę przed siebie. Jak powoli leczę kontuzje i wracam do formy.

Przecież nie tego chciał. Chciał mnie zgnieść, chciał bym upadł.

Nie upadłem.

Więc dlaczego dalej tu jest? Dlaczego nic się nie zmienia? Dlaczego dalej wpatruje się we mnie tymi ciemnymi oczami i uśmiecha się kpiąco jakbym był gorszy. Jakbym mógł się w każdej chwili rozpaść na małe kawałeczki. Jakby moje życie zależało od jego woli. Jego kaprysu, humoru.

A przecież tak nie było. Miałem swoje życie. Szczęśliwe! Niezależnie od wszystkiego, było przecież szczęśliwe.

Miałem przecież przyjaciół, miałem perspektywy. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy i znów będę mógł grać. Znów będę robił to, co kocham najbardziej. Z ludźmi, których kocham.

I jednym, którego kocham bardziej.

Mam osobę, na której mi zależy. Która będzie na mnie czekać.

Mówił, że będzie czekać. To wystarczało.

By mieć pewność, że nie upadnę. Nie wpadnę w pajęczynę Makoto.

Muszę trzymać się swojego życia. Do samego końca.

(Nie)jestem pewien, że mi się uda.

Zawsze przychodził o tej samej godzinie.

Zawsze tego samego dnia.

Zawsze zostawał na godzinę.

Zawsze siadał w tym samym miejscu.

Chcąc, nie chcąc, wkrótce stało się to rutyną. Czy rutyna może być czymś niebezpiecznym?

Może-być-dla-mnie-czymś-ostatecznym.

Przez nią przywykłem. Przywykłem do jego odwiedzin.

Chcąc, nie chcąc.

W czwartki o godzinie siedemnastej zawsze czekałem na skrzyp drzwi, ciche kroki i złośliwy chichot.

To nie tak, że lubiłem jego wizyty. Że zacząłem się z nich cieszyć.

Po prostu…

Chcąc, nie chcąc, stały się one częścią mojego życia.

-Teppei.

Coś co jest rutyną, nie powinno być zmienne.

Twoje wizyty powinny być niezmienne. Nie podoba mi się, że coś zmieniłeś.

Czuję się jakbyś nagle siłą wyrwał coś z mojego ciała i zmienił jego miejsce położenia.

Przecież nie pozwoliłem Ci na to. A ty nawet nie zapytałeś.

Wkurza mnie to, że coś zmieniłeś.

Ale ty o tym wiesz, prawda? Twój kpiący uśmieszek powiększył się, gdy odepchnąłem twoją rękę.

Dlaczego mnie dotknąłeś, Makoto?

I dlaczego po tym wszystkim co zrobiłeś, dotknąłeś mnie w tak delikatny sposób.

Niemal czuły. (Nie) boleśnie czuły.

Jedno krótkie muśnięcie. Tego pierwszego dnia byłem zbyt zaskoczony by Cię odepchnąć. Kolejnym razem zareagowałem od razu.

Ale ciebie to tylko rozbawiło, prawda?

Więc powtarzałeś to przy każdej kolejnej wizycie.

Aż stało się to moją rutyną.

-Teppei- wciąż wydaje mi się, że ta czułość w twoim głosie i w twoich gestach jest tylko moim wyobrażeniem. Bo musi być, prawda? Albo tylko twoją grą- Kiyoshi Teppei, jesteś mój.

Nie byłem. Nie mogłem. Jesteś przecież tylko niechcianą częścią mojego życia.

Po roku wreszcie mogłem wrócić. Dawno nie byłem tak szczęśliwy jak wtedy. Nawet jeśli powrót oznaczał obrywanie batów od Riko i trudne treningi, do których jeszcze nie przywykłem.

Przecież w sumie, nawet to było częścią mojego małego, szczęśliwego świata. Więc czekałem i na to. Wiedziałem, że wreszcie będę mógł być całością. Będę mógł znów uśmiechać się tak jak dawniej. Tak bym mógł znów zacząć drżeć z podekscytowania, bym mógł znów krztusić się ze śmiechu.

Chociaż to nie tak, że nic nie sprawiało mi radości w przeciągu tego roku. Przecież odwiedzała mnie Riko, odwiedzał mnie Hyuuga. Jak mógłbym się nie cieszyć? Miałem kochającą rodzinę, przyjaciół, przyszłość. Jak mógłbym narzekać? Na moje wspaniałe życie? Miałem wystarczająco, by utrzymać się na swoich nogach do końca życia. Wystarczająco by przeżyć to życie i dać nawet coś od siebie.

Nie miałem się czym martwić. Zbyt długo czasu spędziłem sam. Zbyt dużo czasu poświęciłem swoim ponurym przemyśleniom. Myślenie nie boli? Nie byłbym tego taki pewien.

-Kiyoshi? – nabrałem głęboko powietrza, starając się zignorować te przeklęte dreszcze i napięcie w ramionach. Zawsze je czułem, gdy tłumiłem w sobie zbyt wiele emocji. Nie lubiłem tego. Jeśli miałbym ocenić sam siebie to powiedziałbym, że to do mnie strasznie niepodobne. Trochę jakbym sam siebie zdradzał. Wolałbym po prostu zapomnieć o wszystkim, opleść go ramionami i scalić z sobą. Po prostu wchłonąć go, tak by stał się nierozłączoną częścią mojej osoby. Tak bym nie musiał krzyczeć z całych sił by zawołać jego imię, bym nie musiał wyciągać dłoni by go złapać.

-Kiyoshi, słuchasz mnie ?

**Ah, przepraszam. Teraz nawet moje myśli są ważniejsze niż prawdziwy ty? Mój błąd, przepraszam. **

Wreszcie podniosłem się i spojrzałem na ciebie z szerokim uśmiechem, który zawsze tak bardzo Cię irytował. Tym razem wyglądałeś na zmartwionego. Nie lubię kiedy się martwisz. Nawet jeśli dotyczy to mnie. Uśmiechnę się szerzej, więc przestań robić taką minę.

-Kiyoshi?- wypowiadasz moje imię takim zatroskanym głosem. Znów czuję ten ból ramion.

Nie potrafiłem uwierzyć w rzeczywistość tamtego dnia, gdy wreszcie wyciągnąłeś dłoń w moim kierunku. To powinien być tak czysty i ciepły gest, prawda?

Nie potrafię uwierzyć, że gdy pieściłeś mój policzek, jedyne co przychodziło mi do głowy to zapach Makoto.

I czemu znów spotkałem ciebie? Czemu nie potrafiłem oderwać się od tego czasu, który spędziliśmy razem? Mówię „ spędziliśmy", ale przecież tak naprawdę to nie był mój wybór. Nigdy nie był, prawda?

Dlaczego nie dałeś mi wyboru? Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś mi rozłożyć ramion, by nie czuć już tego uciążliwego bólu?

Myślę, że przez ciebie straciłem też zmysł węchu. Nie mogę znieść tego, że wciąż czuję tylko jeden zapach. To strasznie głupie, prawda? Ale chyba po prostu nie jestem w stanie już tego znieść.

-Makoto. Zostaw mnie proszę- żałuje, że mój ton pozbawiony jest tej radości, którą zawsze czułem. Żałuje, że jest pełen desperacji – proszę… ja nienawi…

Dalej nie potrafię tego powiedzieć. Dalej-jestem-taki-sam. Nic się nie zmieniło, prawda?

Nachylasz się nade mną i uśmiechasz się triumfalnie.

-Nienawidź mnie bardziej. Spróbuj nienawidzić mnie tak bardzo, tak szalenie, że nigdy nie będziesz w stanie zapomnieć tego uczucia. I nigdy nie będziesz w stanie opuścić mego boku. Nienawidź mnie bardziej, Teppei.


End file.
